Perhaps Love
by PoTObLiViOn
Summary: Fluffy Oneshot. Fuji Syusuke realized a little too late that he had been in love with his roommate all along. Happy Valentine's Day, people!


Tezuka let himself into his apartment, left hand jiggling the keys while the right was juggling groceries. He had caught an early flight back from Okinawa after a business trip and managed to do some shopping on his way home.

A mess greeted his sight upon entering the living room. Magazines and pieces of papers were strewn all over the place, opened snacks left lying on the floor and cookie crumbs peppered the couch. It looked like a tornado had just blown over. Shaking his head wryly, Tezuka couldn't help straightening a few magazines, picking up the packets of food and brushing the crumbs off the couch before continuing his way to the kitchen.

After unloading the groceries on the counter, Tezuka made a detour to one of the bedrooms. The apartment was quiet, indicating that his roommate wasn't up yet. He gazed at his watch briefly and found that it was only half past nine in the morning. His roommate wouldn't show his face voluntarily until at least ten.

Tezuka gave a light cursory knock before opening the door to his roommate's room. As his eyes adjusted to the dimness, he found a slight figure lying curled up on the bed, the warm comforter thrown over his head.

Tezuka walked up to the window and drew the curtain to let the morning sun in before pulling the comforter off the sleeping figure. He gave the slender shoulder a gentle shake. "Fuji, wake up. It's morning already."

Bleary cerulean blue orbs slowly opened as Fuji came around. Dragging himself up, he gave a big yawn before focusing his eyes on the bespectacled man. "Tezuka, you are back," he stated sleepily.

A rare smile escaped Tezuka's lips. "Out of bed now, sleepy head. I'll prepare breakfast for you." He tried to keep his voice firm.

Fuji rubbed his eyes one last time before giving his roommate a huge smile. "All right."

Tezuka went off to the kitchen while Fuji washed up. When he came out with a plate of steaming fried udon, the blue-eyed man was already waiting eagerly at the table.

Fuji literally drooled when he saw the food.

"Here you go," Tezuka placed the plate in front of him. "I put just the right amount of wasabi in it."

"Itadakimasu!" Fuji exclaimed happily with the chopsticks between both his thumbs and index fingers before digging into the noodles with relish.

Halfway through his meal, Fuji finally noticed that Tezuka wasn't eating with him. "Tezuka, have some. It's superb. Your cooking skill is amazing," he complimented sincerely.

"It's all right. I've already eaten on the flight," Tezuka replied absently. He was staring intently at Fuji's shoulder. Curious, Fuji did the same. He didn't see anything unusual, except that the shirt he was wearing had slipped off slightly. The shirt used to belong to Tezuka, and it was a rather big for his slender frame.

"Have you been eating regularly this past week?" Tezuka queried, his expression austere. "You seem to have lost some weight during my absence."

"Of course I did," Fuji immediately replied a tad defensively. He looked everywhere but Tezuka's eyes.

"So tell me what you have been eating," Tezuka pressed on with a quirked eyebrow, earning a glare from the other man.

"I just wasn't very hungry when you are not around," Fuji finally mumbled. "But I did go to the convenience store across the street twice to buy their bentos," he added defiantly while toying with a piece of meat.

He heard the bespectacled man sighed a little exasperatedly. Fuji dared to sneak a peek at him. Tezuka looked like an infuriated parent who didn't know whether to coax or reprimand his child.

They had known each other for nearly twenty years now, ever since they were twelve, with Tezuka being the older one by four months. They attended the same schools since junior high, and could be considered as close friends.

Tezuka was known to be a studious, diligent and responsible student. Because of that, Fuji relied on him a lot whenever he had trouble in his studies and schoolwork. Fuji wasn't a bad student, just a bit dreamy and often lost in his own world. He could appear real spacey at times, and it was always up to Tezuka to bring Fuji back. But once he set his mind on something, Fuji was a quick learner. He was able to grasp everything that Tezuka thought him with little effort.

Talent-wise, Fuji was extremely gifted in arts and photography. In fact, he graduated from Tokyo University with majors in them. But for some reason that even Tezuka couldn't fathom, Fuji was currently working part-time as a journalist-cum-photographer for a tabloid magazine, and not even a well-known one at that. Tezuka was sure that Fuji had his own reason, but he didn't share it with him and Tezuka didn't want to pry. Fuji usually worked at odd hours, but most of the time he could be found at home.

As for Tezuka, he had become the youngest entrepreneur at the age of thirty. He was the owner of a large hotel chain that dominated all of Asia and most of Europe, earning him the title of the most successful and eligible bachelor for three years in a row.

After graduation, there was actually a gap when both of them totally lost contact with each other. Tezuka was busy building his career, which took him to working in an oversea branch for a few years.

And then, after his return, Fuji suddenly showed up on his doorsteps one day and asked for a place to stay. He wanted somewhere close to his workplace. It was a temporary measure until he could find a place of his own.

Tezuka had let Fuji stay without collecting any rents. The apartment he bought was too big for a person anyway. He was glad to have someone around.

And so this had been going for more than three years now. Both of them were getting comfortable with each other's presence and Fuji had all but forgotten about moving away.

When Fuji first moved in, he insisted on paying half for everything, but Tezuka had rejected his offer each time until he finally stopped. Tezuka could see that Fuji was struggling to make ends meet. He was tempted more than once to offer some help, but knowing how proud Fuji could be, he would have flat out refuse it. And it might even make a dent in the comfortable life they were having now.

"So did you manage to meet your deadline this month?" Tezuka asked instead, sounding like a father sport checking on his son.

Fuji nodded, somewhat proudly. "I finished it yesterday."

"That's good. Do you need to hand it in today? I can drop it off for you," Tezuka offered. Fuji almost always beat the deadline by only a hair's breadth, and Tezuka somehow took it as his duty to oversee this.

"I'll pass it up myself tomorrow," Fuji declined. "I'm meeting up with Eiji after that."

Seeing that Fuji had almost finished his meal, Tezuka stood up and began folding the sleeves of his crisp white shirt. "I'll go and draw hot water for your bath," he told Fuji as he took his leave.

After taking care of the bath, he went to tidy up the living room. Tezuka was known as a clean freak, and abhorred messy people. However, he never complained once about the mess Fuji frequently made.

* * *

The next morning, Tezuka slept in as he had the day off. He was still soundly asleep when Fuji barged into his room unannounced.

"Tezuka," Fuji gave his shoulder a shake. "I'm going now. I prepared some sandwiches. It's on the kitchen counter. Eat it for breakfast, OK?"

"Uhn…" Groggy from sleep, Tezuka hardly registered what the other man was saying before he dashed off. He blinked a couple of times and put on his glasses. The alarm clock at his bedside showed 900 am.

_Amazing_, Tezuka thought. For once, Fuji had risen earlier than him, and even finished preparing breakfast.

He got out of the bed and washed himself before padding his way to the kitchen. He found the said sandwiches neatly arranged in a lunchbox on the counter. He opened the lid and took one.

It appeared to be scrambled egg, a sandwich that even a nine-year-old could make without difficulty. The edges of the bread were cut rather unevenly, showing amateurish workmanship. Tezuka took a tentative bite and a loud crunching sound was heard.

He shook his head wryly, overcome by an urge to laugh. Trust Fuji to make scrambled eggs together with the shells…

* * *

After delivering his articles, Fuji went to Eiji's pet shop. He hadn't seen his best friend for a couple of months now, and was excited to have a long due chat with him.

Fuji had known Kikumaru Eiji as long as Tezuka. In fact, all of them went to the same school together. They got along really well, probably due to the similarity in their characters. Eiji was playful by nature and more often than not, childish to boot. He loved animals very much, which prompted him to open up a pet shop.

"Nya, Fujiko! Come here, I've got something to show you!" Eiji exclaimed in his shrill voice when he saw his friend, waving madly from the back of the shop.

Fuji slowly made his way there, curious as to what Eiji wanted to show him. _Not another reptilian pet_,_I hope,_ Fuji thought with a faint shudder.

As he got closer, he heard lots of yapping. Fuji kneeled down beside his friend, looking into the cage. "Puppies?" he enquired.

Eiji nodded excitedly. "Aren't they _just_ adorable? They are so tiny and fluffy!"

Fuji took a closer look and had to agree. There were five of them, all running madly around the cage. He smiled when he saw one which was standing on its hind legs and wagging its tongue at him. The puppy was all white except for a brown spot over its right eye. It barked a few times, trying to get Fuji's attention. Fuji instantly fell in love with it.

"Ne, Fujiko, pick one. A present from me," the redhead told his friend generously.

Fuji's eyes widened in delight for a moment before dimming. "I...I couldn't possibly." He shook his head, sounding rather disappointed.

"Why not?" Eiji's blue eyes, a much darker hue than Fuji's, looked at him questioningly.

"Uhm…Tezuka. He doesn't like animals."

Eiji looked at him blankly for a second before comprehension dawned. "Oh yeah, I forgot. You share an apartment with him." Eiji's expression became as disappointed as Fuji's. "I still remembered the time Echizen got a severe scolding from Tezuka and made to run 100 laps for bringing Karupin to the tennis club house."

Fuji nodded. "That's why I can't, even though I want to." He stared at the puppy longingly.

"Well, why can't you move out?" Eiji suddenly pointed out as he tried to find a solution. "You guys have been living together like for, three years already? I think it's time for you to get your own place." He became more and more excited about the idea. "What do you say? I can even go house hunting with you. It'll be fun, nya!"

But Fuji didn't seem to share his frined's enthusiasm. "Move out?" he echoed. Somehow that idea didn't sit well with him. He wouldn't be able to taste Tezuka's cooking anymore, and who _would_ pick after him and remind him of his deadline?

"Well, you have to, some time or other," Eiji reasoned. "You can't stay in his place _forever_. What if he got married? Do you want to be a third wheel forever?"

Eiji's words stabbed at Fuji's heart. _Tezuka? Married?_ Even though it sounded outrageous, it was not impossible. In all the three years they had been living together, Fuji hadn't seen Tezuka bringing any girls home, but that didn't mean that he didn't have one. Maybe Eiji was right. Maybe Tezuka _did_ think that Fuji was a third wheel. That was why he didn't bring her home. He probably went to her house instead.

Fuji found the thought too depressing for words. He wondered why. Shouldn't he be happy if his friend had really found someone? Maybe he had grown too accustomed to having Tezuka all to himself.

"I…I'll think about it," he replied vaguely.

"Nya, you do that," Eiji said cheerfully, hooking an arm around his friend's neck. He seemed unaware of Fuji's sudden sullen mood. "In the meantime, I'll keep this little fellow here for you."

* * *

Fuji opened the door to the apartment and found that the lights were on. That meant that Tezuka was already home. However, he was nowhere to be seen. Tezuka was probably working in his study then.

Fuji whistled softly to himself as he went to put down the daifuku he bought on his way home in the kitchen. They were red bean pastries from the shop Tezuka liked. Tezuka had once told him that those pastries were just right for his taste bud, not too sweet as to make him nauseous. They went well with his favorite green tea.

Fuji had thought over what Eiji said and realized that he wasn't ready to move out yet. And Tezuka hadn't given any indication that he wanted him to. So he would pretend that everything was all right.

_Who knew, maybe Tezuka wouldn't get married at all_, in which a small voice told him that he was delusional. Tezuka was very handsome and charismatic. Girls just melted when they saw him. Fuji had witnessed it firsthand during their school years. He had seen how more than half the girls in school came flocking whenever he appeared. What more, now that he was such a successful businessman, he would surely be the finest catch any sensible girl would hope to find. They would all be visibly drooling over him.

As with all the things that bothered him, Fuji pushed the unhappy thoughts aside and went in search for Tezuka. He found him in his study, as expected. The door was slightly ajar and Fuji could hear bits of conversations wafting out. Tezuka was on the phone with someone.

He was just about to leave when part of the conversation caught his attention. Fuji stood rooted to the spot. He knew he shouldn't eavesdrop but he couldn't seem to help himself.

"Yes, Mother. I should be quite free tomorrow afternoon. Is there anything you wanted me to do?" Tezuka was saying.

There was silence as he listened to his mother's reply. "_Omiai?_" Tezuka's voice suddenly dropped a notch, indicating his surprise. "Mother, you know that I'm not…."

Fuji didn't get beyond the word _omiai_._Tezuka is going to a matchmaking session?_ He felt his throat constricted as an unbearable emotion washed over him. Suddenly, his conversation with Eiji earlier came to mind, taunting him. _Do you want to be a third wheel forever?_

_No, Tezuka. Don't go to the omiai_, Fuji pleaded silently. He peered inside the study, but Tezuka's back was turned to him. The silence stretched a little longer before he heard Tezuka gave a soft sigh. "All right, Mother," he finally replied, sounding defeated. "I'll go as you wish. Goodbye, Mother."

Fuji quickly moved away and returned to the kitchen. The lump in his throat was getting bigger and he was shaking all over. Tezuka was going to the omiai after all. He was going to meet some wonderful girl and they were going to get married and have children and lived happily ever after.

There was no place for Fuji in the picture at all. Tezuka wouldn't be there for him anymore, taking care of him or letting Fuji depending on him. Tezuka's _wife_ would have all the privilege now.

_What do you expect? _Fuji's inner voice whispered. _You are just merely a high school friend of his after all._ That was when Fuji realized with dismay that he wanted them to be more than that. Much much more. But it looked like it was too late now.

"Fuji, you are back." A deep voice suddenly alerted him to the present.

Fuji quickly wiped away the tears he didn't know was falling and turned to Tezuka with a wide smile. "I bought some daifuku that you like. Why don't you wait at the table? I'll go make some tea."

"I'll make the tea," Tezuka offered.

"Please, I think I can handle such a simple task," Fuji smile was strained. Tezuka was probably afraid that he might burn himself. _Am I so useless that Tezuka even had to offer me help to make tea?_

Not pressing the issue, the bespectacled man nodded and left. Fuji went back to preparing the tea, trying to keep all his emotions in check. By the time it was ready, he had schooled his face back to his usual smile and came to a painful decision.

Fuji handed a cup to Tezuka and sat opposite him. Tezuka was still in his work shirt, looking sexily disheveled with the first few buttons opened and the sleeves rolled up. He took a pastry and bit into it.

Fuji glanced at him and mustering all his courage, blurted out. "Tezuka, I…I'm moving out.'

That statement caught Tezuka by surprise. He put the half-eaten pastry back down and stared at Fuji. "Why the sudden decision?" he asked carefully.

Fuji looked away. "I've been imposing you for too long. It's time to get my own place that's all." He tried to make it as light as possible.

Tezuka seemed to think about his reply. "Where is this new place that you have found?"

"It's somewhere near Eiji's place," Fuji lied.

"I think we need to discuss this through," Tezuka said, arms folded across his chest, still giving Fuji a piercing stare.

Fuji was afraid that if he listened to anymore of Tezuka's reasoning, he might forget his resolve. "There's nothing more to discuss," Fuji said adamantly.

"How do you know if that place is safe? You might be…"

"Oishi has also approved of it, so I think it's safe enough," Fuji quickly cut in, knowing that Tezuka wouldn't doubt his best friend's judgment. Oishi Syuichiroh was a classmate of theirs as well, and also Tezuka's right hand man during his school years as student president and tennis captain. He was a very responsible person and the only person that Tezuka trusted explicitly.

A flicker of emotion passed through Tezuka's eyes. "_Even_ Oishi knows about it?"

Fuji couldn't look at Tezuka or he would find out that he was lying. He gave a curt nod instead.

There was such a long pause that Fuji thought Tezuka might have fallen asleep. Then he spoke up.

"Even so, I still think we need to discuss this," Tezuka's voice had a note of finality in it. "I have an appointment tomorrow afternoon, so we'll discuss this over dinner." Fuji's heart constricted at that. _Why don't you just say out loud that you are going to an omiai?_ he thought caustically to himself.

Tezuka stood up, ending their conversation. "Get some sleep now." He left Fuji sitting in the kitchen.

Fuji's blue eyes flashed. He was angry at Tezuka's high-handedness, but was even angrier that Tezuka didn't think him important enough to tell him about the omiai he was going tomorrow.

* * *

The next day, Fuji went to see Eiji again after Tezuka left for work. He found his friend feeding the parrot and cajoling it to talk.

"Say please. _Please_?" Eiji cooed. The parrot just looked dubiously back at him.

"Eiji, I need your help," Fuji said, straight to the point.

"Fujiko," Eiji's face split into a wide grin. "What can I do for you?"

"Will you help me find a place? I've…finally decided to move out."

Eiji gave a whoop of delight. "Sure! Let's go apartment hunting now!"

"Now? But don't you have to look after your shop?" Fuji frowned slightly at his friend's easy going attitude. He didn't want to trouble his friend.

"Don't worry. I got a new assistant today," Eiji said with a wave of his hand. He turned towards the back of the shop and hollered. "Marui-chan, keep an eye on the shop for me, will you? I need to go out for a bit."

"No problem!" Someone hollered back.

With that Eiji dumped his apron and grabbed Fuji by the arm and led him out.

* * *

They had been hunting for nearly three hours and Fuji had yet settled for one he liked. It was either too small, too big, too expensive, too dirty or too drafty, so on and so forth.

Even Eiji with his exuberant energy was feeling drained. "Ne, Fujiko. What's wrong with the last apartment?" he whined a little. "It has a nice view and enough space for a little puppy to run around. And the rent is even reasonable."

"The bedroom is at the wrong side of the house," came Fuji's evasive reply. The excuse sounded silly even to Fuji himself. But none of the apartments he visited came close to Tezuka's. _Come on, admit it. You don't want to leave Tezuka_, his inner voice prodded him again. Fuji shook that voice away.

"Fujiko, nya, let's have some lunch. I'm extremely hungry," Eiji suddenly suggested as his stomach let out a loud growl.

Fuji agreed and let his hyperactive friend dragged him along. "I know a nice Chinese restaurant around here that serves the best dumplings," Eiji was saying, looking around to get his coordination. "There it is!"

Fuji eyed the posh Chinese restaurant. Sweet aroma of roasted meat wafted to his nostrils and Fuji felt his own stomach growling in response. "Let's go, Eiji. My treat." He hooked his arm around his friend's. Maybe after a nice meal, he would feel better.

It turned out that the restaurant was full and they had to wait a while for their turn. Since they were already here, Fuji and Eiji told the waitress that they didn't mind waiting for a few more minutes.

"Fujiko, do you know that Oishi used to…." Eiji was saying when he noticed that his friend wasn't paying attention to him. Fuji's gaze was reverted to something inside the restaurant. "What is it, nya?" Eiji craned his neck to get a good look, his curiosity peaked.

Fuji felt his entire body ran cold and then hot as he recognized the broad back facing towards him. It was Tezuka. He would recognize him anywhere.

And sitting opposite him was the most beautiful lady Fuji had ever seen. She had on a dark blue kimono that brought out her smooth pale skin and huge dark eyes, which were gazing infatuatedly at Tezuka at the moment. Her dark lustrous hair was perfectly coiffed, without a single strand out of place.

Fuji watched as her pink lips parted slightly into a smile at what Tezuka was saying. Both of them seemed to be enjoying themselves.

_So this is the omiai_, Fuji thought with a dull thud in his heart. He couldn't compete with such perfection after all.

"Fujiko,_is_ that Tezuka?" Eiji was gushing beside him. "Who is _that_ stunning girl with him? Do you know her?"

When his friend didn't reply, Eiji glanced up and saw Fuji's wet eyes. He was alarmed. "Ne, Fujiko, why are you…."

Fuji turned to him, trying his best to smile through his tears. "Eiji, I'm not feeling very hungry after all. Let's go home, OK?" Without waiting for an answer, Fuji walked off, leaving Eiji to scramble after him.

* * *

"Eiji, may I stay here until I find a place?" Fuji asked, giving his friend what he hoped to be a persuading smile. It hurt to smile, as heart broken as he was.

Eiji scratched his head. "If you want to," he said doubtfully. His place was big enough, but he wasn't sure Tezuka would allow it. His ex-buchou was most concerned about Fuji. There was a time when Fuji had forgotten to call home informing that he would be staying with Eiji for the night, and Tezuka had come charging looking for him like someone possessed.

"But maybe you should, you know…" Eiji wanted to suggest that they informed Tezuka first, but his friend cut him off.

"Oh, and Eiji, can you do me a favor?" That fake smile again. "Please don't tell Tezuka that I'm here."

Eiji's dark blue eyes rounded. "But Fujiko, you know that…"

"Please?" Fuji pleaded. He didn't seem to want to take no for an answer.

Eiji sighed and against his will, nodded reluctantly. Not that someone as smart as Tezuka couldn't figure out where Fuji was. Tezuka would come barging to Eiji's place before he could even finish uttering_nya_. He didn't know what happened between his best friend and ex-buchou, but he would get to the bottom of this. With Oishi. Eiji brightened up considerably at that. Yes, Oishi would definitely be a big help.

* * *

Fuji woke up in a foul mood the next morning. It was expected, since he spent the better part of the night crying himself silly. Not to mention that he was disappointed that Tezuka didn't come to get him at all, as much as he wanted to deny it.

_He must have been having too great a time with his betrothed_, Fuji thought sullenly, the ache in his heart getting stronger. He realized with a pang that everything was really over now.

Fuji knew his own shortcomings. There was no reason for Tezuka to fall for him, besides the fact of him being a man. He was a klutz in everything he did, forcing the bespectacled man to take care of him more often than not. Tezuka was the one doing all the cleaning and cooking at home. He probably thought it would be nice to have someone doing _that_ for him for a change now.

_Maybe I should move in with Nee-san_, Fuji thought dejectedly, seeing how his house hunting yesterday turned out to be futile. He sank deeper and deeper into his depression. His sister worked as an air stewardess and was hardly at home. He could probably crash at her place for a few months.

It was then that Fuji noticed that the house was eerily quiet. He glanced at the clock and noticed it was 11 am. Eiji was probably in his pet shop by now. _And Tezuka would be at work. _

This would be the perfect opportunity for him to sneak home and packed his stuff without bumping into Tezuka; something he couldn't afford to do, as messed up as he was feeling now. Mind made up, Fuji went to take a cold shower before making his way back to Tezuka's apartment.

* * *

Fuji let himself into the house, not bothering to be quiet. He didn't expect anyone to be around.

That was why he nearly jumped out of his skin when a deep voice greeted him. "Welcome home."

Fuji stood rooted to the spot. Tezuka was here. _He's not at work_, Fuji thought dumbly.

"Fuji, please take a seat. We can have our discussion now," Tezuka said placidly. In fact, there wasn't any emotion in his voice or face; as if yesterday didn't happen and Fuji hadn't run away from home.

Fuji bit his lip. "I don't think a discussion is necessary. My mind is already made up." He mustn't waver in his determination. "I just came to collect my stuff." He kept his eyes resolutely downcast and made his way to his bedroom.

Before he could see it, a hand had sneaked out and pulled him to the living room. He was dumped unceremoniously on the couch.

Fuji fell with a yelp.

"I will not let you leave here until we have the discussion," Tezuka bit out, his eyes flashing a little. His voice was still low, but Fuji could sense the underlying anger there that was absent before. A sneak peek at Tezuka's grim face confirmed this. Fuji's heart bled a little. Tezuka had never gotten this angry with him before.

Fuji sat there silently and wouldn't meet the other man's eyes. It was the only way he knew to retaliate.

Tezuka calmly took the seat to his left.

"Tell me once again why you had a sudden notion of leaving," Tezuka commanded, taking off his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

"I…don't want to burden you," Fuji finally answered with a small voice when it was apparent that Tezuka wouldn't let him go until he got his answer. _I cannot stand the thought of sharing you with someone else…._

Tezuka seemed to think this over. "Fuji," he said slowly, "you know that I never complain. I don't mind doing the cooking and cleaning at all…"

"That's not it!" Fuji interjected, when Tezuka seemed to be taking it all wrong. He took a deep breath. He might as well get everything out in the open now. He got nothing to lose anyway, maybe except his pride. "Tezuka, I know you went to an omiai the other day. I know it's about time you start a family…and…I don't want to be in the way." He braved a smile. "Anyway, I already found a place to…"

"_You_ are not leaving me," Tezuka cut in with conviction. "I won't allow it."

Fuji blinked. The statement left him reeling. "_Wh…at_?"

Now it was Tezuka's turn to sigh. "I guess all my actions didn't get through at all. There's no helping it then." He looked Fuji intently, his beautiful hazel eyes solemn. "Fuji, listen to what I have to say." After a slight pause, as if gathering his courage, Tezuka finally uttered the three words. "I love you."

Fuji gaped. He couldn't believe what his ears were conveying to him. He must have knocked his head hard on the way here and was now having delusions. "But…I…you…thought of me as a friend…"

Tezuka raised an eyebrow. "Would a mere friend do all those things I did for you without expecting anything in return?"

Fuji blushed and looked away. "But the omiai…" he said in a small voice.

"I admit I went to the omiai. But that was just so I could break it up with the girl. Otherwise, my mother would keep harping about it. I never want to live with anyone but you, Fuji."

Fuji's heart was thumping out of control. If he lived to be a hundred years, he would never dream that this could be happening to him. Tezuka was confessing to him. For the first time of his life, he was at loss for words.

"Fuji, you like me too, don't you?" Tezuka asked, a note of worry evident in his voice. He moved closer to Fuji and knelt down in front of him.

Fuji stared into those beautiful hazel orbs, hidden behind frameless oval glasses. It was the first time he had seen those eyes filled with such vulnerability as Tezuka waited for his answer. Unable to suppress it any longer, Fuji nodded mutely and threw his arms around him. "I love you too," he whispered, glad that he was finally able to say what was in his heart all these times.

Tezuka gathered the smaller man to him and brought their lips together for a long awaited kiss, which Fuji responded to eagerly.

He wished that the kiss would go on forever, but it was suddenly interrupted by a sharp yelp. Fuji broke away, surprised.

"Did I just _hear_ a puppy barking?" he asked Tezuka, perplexed.

Tezuka was looking a tad sheepish as he turned around and took a cage out from under the table. He opened it up and faced Fuji, holding a fat little puppy in his arms.

Fuji's eyes rounded in wonder. It was the same puppy that he saw in Eiji's pet shop!

Tezuka tried to keep it from licking his face as he handed the bundle of energy to Fuji. "Here's a little present for you."

Fuji held the puppy to him, feeling his heart swelling with love. The puppy started licking him in turn, making Fuji laughed.

"Tezuka, I don't understand," he said after the puppy finally got tired of all the licking and settled contentedly on Fuji's lap, its tail wagging sleepily. "But you don't like animals…"

"As long as you like it, I don't mind. I had a talk with Kikumaru yesterday and he was going on and on about how this little guy here would definitely win you over. I was gamed. I was going to use whatever means it takes to ensure your stay." His tone was serious.

"Silly man," Fuji shook his head affectionately at him. He cuddled the puppy to him and nuzzled its soft head with his cheek.

Tezuka came up and wrapped his arms around him. "The three of us will be one happy family from now on. Promise me you won't think of ever leaving me again."

Fuji nodded, feeling his heart bursting with happiness as every one of his dreams came true. It almost seemed too good to be true. He couldn't help asking one final question. "You really love me, uh? With my mess and all?"

Tezuka gave him one of his rare smiles. "It _would_ be my pleasure to clean after you. _And_ cook for you. _And_ take care of you." He punctuated each sentence with a soft kiss on Fuji's face.

Fuji giggled and kissed Tezuka in return. He had finally found a place where he wanted to be forever. With Tezuka.

** OWARI**

**A/N: **Happy Valentine's Day, minna-san! Hope you enjoy the fluffy oneshot! Comments are appreciated, as always. :)

Thank you for all the lovely e-mails from maldita08 and mem05 and the likes and your encouragement. I am so sorry that you guys have been waiting so long for my other fics and reply. It's not that I don't want to, but my poor old computer finally gave up on me. :( I All my finished but unedited fics on endless dream and the aftermath were lost. And I need to save money to buy a new computer.

Please be patient, minna-san, I will definitely complete those fics. Uhm, one of these days, when I get down to it and try to remember what I've typed. :P You feel kind of deflated and lazy to type the same stories again. But someday_, I _will definitely get down to it_. Someday_... In the meantime, I'll update new fics from time to time. That is, if you still want me to.

P/s: Oh, and Ashley (hope you are reading this), I totally agree with you. Tezuka IS NOT GAY. He is just a guy who is totally smitten and in love with FUJI SYUSUKE. FUJI AND ONLY FUJI. Haha... Nobody turns Tezuka on like Fuji does. As the saying goes, true love knows no boundaries...

Once again, Happy Valentine's Day, people! Have a good read!


End file.
